


Warmth From Another (oneshot)

by Ansuuun



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansuuun/pseuds/Ansuuun
Summary: First handhold for the relationship
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	Warmth From Another (oneshot)

Yamaguchi’s pov:

Practice just ended and I was quite tired from the practice matches. I was able to try out my float serve more... but Nishinoya received all of them with perfect accuracy...! As I left my thoughts behind, Tsukki was waiting for me outside the locker room so I dashed over there hoping I wasn’t TOO lost in my mind and made him wait too long. “You’re late Yamaguchi” Tsukki said with a slight hint of frustrations in his tone. “Sorry Tsukki! I didn’t mean to take so long...” I said with a small smirk on my face. Tsukki looked at me with a small glare which made me giggle. He turned around and walked away , I chased after him. Walking back home was quiet BUT the peaceful kind. Then I heard a small him and turned around in surprise when Tsukki was humming the song. I turned red a little with the sudden realisation that i was staring at him this whole time. I immediately looked away and in that moment I tripped on the smallest pebble ever( dang it...! ) I tried to hold balance but it made it worst just when I thought I will fall on my face someone held onto my hand. It was Tsukki. “ Careful...” Tsukki said still holding my hand when I gained my balance back...” Right! My bad” Tsukki looked at me for a moment and started walking again pulling my hand forward with his. I could feel my entire body become red as I feel how soft and warm his hand was. Walking home was as quiet as ever except this time, I could hear my heart beat race.


End file.
